the_harry_potterfandomcom-20200213-history
Vernon Dursley
- Chapter 1 (The Boy who Lived) |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black - Chapter 1 (The Worst Birthday) |eyes= |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Petunia *Dudley |hidea= |job=Director |loyalty= }} Vernon - Chapter 2 (The Vanishing Glass) Dursley was a British man, director of a drill-making firm called Grunnings and the patriarch of the Dursley family. Biography 1977 At this point in time, Vernon was already a junior executive in a large office in London - New from J.K. Rowling: Vernon & Petunia Dursley. It was here that he met Petunia Evans, a young secretary at the same office. He seemed the model of manliness to young Petunia, who was drawn in by his normality; he returned her romantic interest. The two went on a series of dull dates, most of which consisted of Vernon lecturing Petunia on his predictable ideas of the world, and soon she was dreaming of the day that he would put a ring on her finger. He did so quite correctly in the fall of that yearJames and Lily are in their final year in the 1977 to 1978 school year, when Vernon and Petunia started dating. In the film, Petunia states that she and Vernon have lived at Privet Drive since 1977; thus, James and Lily must have been on winter break during the engagement and marriage. in his mother's sitting room, and Petunia accepted at once. A short time later, whilst in Vernon's dark car overlooking the chip shop from which he had just bought them a post-cinema snack following another date, Petunia burst into tears and confessed the truth of her sister Lily being a witch. Though deeply shocked, Vernon promised never to hold it against Petunia. That December, Vernon reluctantly agreed to meet James and Lily Potter, a decision he came to regret. James was amused by Vernon and made the mistake of showing it; every time Vernon tried to patronise James, the latter simply became even more amused but earnestly tried to explain things like wizard gold or broomsticks. Vernon, feeling that he was being made fun of, left in a rage, with his fiancee trailing after him. This would be the last time he ever saw his in-laws. They were married a mere couple of weeks thereafter, and moved into the small, square house of 4 Privet Drive. Vernon received a prestigious promotion, becoming the director of a drill-making firm called Grunnings. 1980 In June 1980, Vernon and Petunia produced a son by the name of Dudley. In their opinion, no finer child had ever existed, and Vernon was quite proud. One morning in early November of that year, Vernon went through his usual morning routine - normal, that is, until he noticed a cat sitting on the corner of the steet reading first a sign and then a map. Driving into town, he noticed a number of people congregating in the streets, wearing cloaks. As his day progressed he witnessed stranger things, such as a whisper about his in-laws, the Potters. He rushed upstairs and was about to dial home when he realised that Potter was a very common name and that he was acting irrationally. Upon leaving work, however, he was hugged by a strange man in a violet cloak, and was told that he should celebrate the fact that "You-Know-Who" had vanished. Physical appearance Vernon was very large and beefy, with little neck, but with a bushy black moustache. Personality and traits Mr Dursley was perfectly content with his life, and determined that nothing strange, abnormal or mysterious should happen whatsoever. He was, however, paranoid of the possibility of any of his neighbours, employees or associates learning of his sister-in-law and her husband, the Potters. Trivia *Dursley always tried to wear his most boring ties to work, and it was his routine to leave at exactly half-past eight. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Muggles Category:Married